


tanghaling tapat

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: Dad!Luna Is My Aesthetic AU/Kalyeserye AU [7]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, Fluff, M/M, fem!Joven
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabi raw nila na ang kutob ng isang ama ay malakas pagdating daw sa magiging asawa ng kaniyang anak na babae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tanghaling tapat

**Author's Note:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/132146503428/tanghaling-tapat).

Sabi raw nila na ang kutob ng isang ama ay malakas pagdating daw sa magiging asawa ng kaniyang anak na babae. Lalo na kung bunso ito.

Tanghaling tapat ng ika-29 ng Oktubre, sa grade school ni Jovea at ni Rusca nakilala ni Antonio ang dagok ng kutob ng isang ama na nakakita ng lalaking markadong magiging asawa ng kaniyang bunsong si Jovea.

Isa siyang matangkad na batang lalaki, kaedad ni Rusca, at parang may halong lahi ang kaniyang itsura. Maputi ang bata, may kulay-kape na mga mata, at dimples na kasing-lalim ng artista, at kung tatanungin mo si Antonio, sasabihin niya nga na artistahin ang bata.

May pagtatanghal ang mga bata noon, at magkasama sa iisang section si Rusca at ang batang lalaki na iyon. Panaka-naka niyang naririnig ang pangalan ng bata (ngunit bukambibig ni Rusca—Goyong daw, ngunit alam ni Antonio na palayaw lang iyon), at napagtanto niya na ito ay Gregorio.

Hindi maisip ni Antonio kung sino ang mga magulang ng batang iyon. Wala naman mukhang foreigner sa lugar, at parang wala pa nga ang mga magulang nito.

“’Tay, ‘Tay!” tawag ni Ruscang patalon-talon, at nilapitan siya ng kaniyang panganay, hawak-hawak ang kamay ni Gregorio habang hinahatak palapit sa retiradong Heneral. “’Tay, ito po si Goyong!”

At ayun. Ang kutob ng ama na  _oo, siya nga_  ang umugong sa utak ni Antonio, at nginitian niya ang bata.

“Hello po,” wika niya nang bahagyang mahiyain, at tumango si Antonio.

“Magandang tanghali, hijo. Anong pangalan mo?” tanong ni Antonio.

“Goyong nga!”

Hindi niya pinansin muna si Rusca.

“… Gregorio Aguinaldo-Mabini… po.”

“Ahh, ganun?” Ngumiti si Antonio, at tumagal pa ang isang sandali—

“… Sandali lang.  _Aguinaldo_?”

“Opo. Gregorio Aguinaldo-Mabini po.”

Napatulala si Antonio. Aguinaldo? Hindi ba iyon yung—

“Ah, Goyong.” Wika ng isang alam na alam niyang boses, at lumingon siya upang makita si Governor Emilio Aguinaldo, gulat na gulat na makita rin siya, at nagkatitigan ang dalawang lalaki. “… Heneral Luna.”

“… Governor Aguinaldo.”

Nagtinginan si Gregorio at si Rusca. “Kilala ng tatay mo ang tatay ko?” tanong niya, at nagkibit-balikat si Rusca.

“Mukhang.” Nginitian silang dalawa ni Rusca, at hinawakan niya ang kamay ng tatay niya, at ng tatay ni Gregorio. “Best friends din po ba kayo ni ‘Tay, Mr. Aguinaldo?”

Napatigil ang dalawa, at bago sila makasalita, ay tumunog ang boses ni Jovea.

“Daddy!” tawag niya, at tumakbo ang bata papunta sa kanila, bahagyang hirap sa pagtakbo dahil sa baro’t saya na suot niya. Napatigil ang bata, at lumingon siya sa likod niya upang hintayin ang isang lalaking naka-wheelchair na sumusunod sa kaniya. “Ah, sorry po…”

“Walang anuman,” Sagot ni Attorney Apolinario Mabini, at tinitigan niya ang eksena sa kaniyang harapan. “Ah, Goyong.”

“Itay.” Sagot ng bata, at nilapitan niya si Mabini. Iniwan niya si Aguinaldo upang tabihan si Mabini, at doon nagkatinginan sila ni Jovea.

 _Punyeta_. Parang tumigil ang mundo ni Antonio, nang ngumiti si Gregorio, na sinagot naman ni Jovea ng ngiti rin.

“Heneral Luna. Ikinagagalak ko kayong makilala.” Wika ng abogado, at lumayo si Rusca sa bahagyang pagkatakot. “Pasensya na kung ginugulo ka ng anak namin ng asawa ko.”

“May asawa ka na?” tanong bigla ni Antonio kay Aguinaldo, at bahagyang namula ang pisngi nito.

“Kamakailan lang, Heneral.” Sagot niya. “At, ah. Hindi ko alam na magkaibigan pala ang mga anak natin.”

“… Retirado na ako, Governor.” Sagot ni Antonio ng mabanayad, at nilapitan siya ni Rusca upang hawakan ang kamay ng tatay niya. “At maganda ring nagkakilala muli tayong lahat pagkalipas ng mga ilang taon.”

Umubo ng bahagya si Mabini. “Oo nga.” Tinignan siya ng may pag-aalala ni Gregorio, at tinabihan na rin ni Jovea si Mabini sa pag-aalala. Iniling niya ang ulo niya at humarap muli kay Antonio. “Sinamahan ako ng anak mong si Jovea para mahanap ko si Goyong at ang kaniyang kaibigan. Hinahanap na sila ng guro nila.”

Nagulat si Rusca at si Gregorio, at nagmadali silang suotin ang mga sombrero nila.

“Pasensya na po!” Wika ni Gregorio, at nagmano siya kay Antonio, bago siya nagpahalik kay Aguinaldo, at humalik kay Mabini. “Rusca, tara na!”

“Ahh, teka!” nagmano si Rusca sa mga magulang ni Gregorio, at humalik kay Antonio, bago tumakbo agad, at naiwan niya si Gregorio.

“Huy! Rusca!” Tawag ng bata, at biglang hinawakan ni Jovea ang manggas ng polo ni Gregorio.

“Sorry kay kuya. Mahilig siyang tumakbo eh.” Wika niyang nahihiya, at nginitian siya ni Gregorio.

“Oo, alam ko ‘yun. Best friends kami eh.” Sagot ng bata, at binigay niya ang kamay niya para kunin ni Jovea. “Tara, dalhin na rin kita doon?”

“Ah, OK.” Sagot ng nakababata, at hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Goyong.

Parang nanigas sa lamig ang dugo ni Antonio.

Nagmano si Jovea muna sa mga magulang ni Gregorio, bago niya hinalikan ang tatay niya. “Nuod ka sa amin mamaya, Daddy, ah.”

“S-syempre naman.”

Ngumiti si Jovea, at hawak-kamay kay Gregorio, ay lumayo na sila mula sa tatlong matatanda.

Nagtinginan sina Antonio at si Aguinaldo.

Pareho nilang naramdaman ang kutob, at lalong lumubog ang tiyan ni Antonio sa pagkabahala.

“Ah, oo nga pala.” Biglang wika ni Mabini, “Maligayang kaarawan, Heneral.”

Maligayang kaarawan, talaga.

Kay ganda ng kaniyang regalo ngayong taon.


End file.
